Stay, baby
by secondaccountiguess
Summary: Dark!Alison After graduation, everyone has plans, everyone's going somewhere, getting out of Rosewood and as far away as possible. That was Emily's plan too, or at least it had been. Stuck under Alison's thumb, it's up to Emily if she would willingly stay, or if Alison was going to pull out every card she had to ensure Emily stays, for good.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't think I'd get one, let alone four, Ali."

Emily said, sat on the others bed as she looked at the letters in front of her. She's spent the night over, curled up in the others bed before seeing her mother to the airport, picking up her mail on her way back over. College. A dream. She hadn't expected any of this to truly come true, it was perfectly terrifying.

"Well, which one are you thinking?"Alison asked, stood, leaning against the doorway. Since coming back, she loved having Emily over, all to herself, wrapped around her tightly. Not even the sun was allowed to see Emily of a morning until Ali allowed it, if she allowed it. She preferred to have Emily all to herself.

All of this was nonsense. Alison knew where Emily was going to go, even if the other didn't know herself. She watched Emily look over the letters, brow furrowed, entirely too much focus on them, too much, where was her attention? Why wasn't she a factor? Ask me Emily, she thought, let me tell you what to do and nod your pretty little head in agreement, baby.

"They're not even remotely close by any of the others, or home. I'd have to go out on my own." Emily chuckled, but the laughter didn't meet her eyes, her shoulders tense. This wouldn't do. Alison sighed, crossing the room in fluid movements, a hand wiping them from the bed as she took a seat where they once were, ignoring Emily's shocked expression. She kept moving, hands on Emily's shoulders, legs around her waist, pushing Emily to lay flat against her bed, pinning her there. Alison shook her head, moving the hair out of her face as she peered down at the one she was most fascinated by.

"Ali-"

"Shut up. I'll tell you when to speak."

Silence hung around them, Emily's mouth closing. Lovely Emily, Emily who knew how to take an order, knew when to step down. The worry in her eyes, Emily's own hesitancy. The past months, her intimacy with Alison had grown, nothing public or serious, but her heart raced every time and she searched the face over her, looking for a hint, a clue as to what was raising through her mind.

"None of those matter, Em, you already received your acceptance to where you'll go." At Emily's confuses looked, Alison rolled her eyes and continued.

"Community college sweetie, close to home, close to me. We can go together. Your mum will see you whenever she's back, and you can always Skype your dad. You won't be leaving anything behind. All you have to do is say yes." Emily shook her head, already trying to disagree as she sat up, her mouth opening to object. With a roll of her eyes, Alison pushed, slamming Emily back into the mattress, shocking her out of whatever speech she was about to make. The tears in the others eyes, the growing confusion had Alison sighing, lowering her head to Emily's neck, small kisses to reassure her.

"I only just got back, I can't lose you. You'll be out there, forgetting all about me. Find a girlfriend, write me a letter about how perfect she is and how she's the one, getting married. Moving on. I won't have it." Alison mumbled into the crook of her neck, loud enough for her to hear as she closed her lips, sucking a small mark. Emily's eyelids grew heavy with lust, her hands finally free to caress Alison's back as she worked on words to find. Just as she was about to say something, a loud cry forced its way out of her throat. Alison's teeth sharply digging into her skin. Her nails dug into Alison's flesh before she tried to pull away, pushing the blonde. Alison shushed her as she let go, tongue lapping at the bruised skin, kissing it better. She leaned back up, meetings Emily's eyes, her head tilting apologetically as she watched a tear drop from the Emilys eyes.

"Baby, shh." She whispered, leaning up, licking the tears that had already fallen before her lips closed over Emily's. The kiss was short, Alison pulling away to watch Emily. She's frightened her. Perhaps that was a good thing. Then she'd know not to leave her.

"But Ali-"

Alison's eyes narrowed. Oh no, that just wouldn't do. Emily had been told not to speak. Her thumb came to press against the bite Alison had left, Emily's words failing her. They looked at each other, a slow smile meant to be reassuring, made its way to her lips and Alison leaned in to kiss her gently once more.

"You won't leave me Emily. Say it. Say it and we can forget this happened. We can go downstairs and watch a movie. Whatever you want. All you have to do is promise you'll stay."

Faltering, Emily looked at Alison, licking her lips nervously. The thumb now soothed her bite mark, small circles. She gave in, nodding, trying to find her voice.

"I'll stay Ali. I promise I won't leave you." She whispered, her eyes closing. Alison's arms wrapped around her tightly, her head pressing down into her shoulder as she held on for her life.

"Good girl. See, that wasn't so hard. You're so good Em. So good." Alison wiped the remaining tears and sat up. She admired the work she'd made on Emily's neck, the red hues were beautiful against her dark skin, knowing the purple would look just as lovely and tempting. Her plans now were to set them up downstairs, blankets surrounding them, popcorn and movies. She'd call in sick for Emily. The other didn't need the work. Alison would look after them. Alison helped the other up, taking Emily's hand, leading her downstairs. She could understand Emily's silence, shock of course, this wasn't something she expected Em to just understand all at once. However, some understanding and respect was expected instead. Alison could teach and teach, but what really hurt her, was discipline. Emily was so stubborn, so incredibly stubborn, Alison wondered how the other got this far without her for so long. She would learn though, Alison would make sure of it.

Emily was seated on the couch, Alison throwing a blanket over her lap. The tv was turned on, a random channel, some soap drama she'd never seen playing. Emily didn't pay attention, lost as she watched Alison move around the kitchen, making them something to eat. She itched to grab her phone, perhaps call Hanna or Spencer and tell them what was going on, so she could understand it herself. Emily was still silent when Alison made her way over, a cup of cocoa placed in her hands, popcorn in her lap. Alison's worried eyes came into view and a sigh filled the room. She's pushed to fast too quickly. Alison rubbed her temple. She could fix it. She picked up the remote, tucking Emily in close and put a movie in, the one Em had been rambling on about the other day. It didn't hold her interest, instead she lifted Emily's cup to her lips, encouraging the other to sip it slowly. She pulled the blanket around then tightly, kissing Emily's cheek. The idea of apologising crossed her mind, but Alison refused.

She would never apologise for loving Emily.

And she would never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had stayed the night again. It took a while, coming back out of her shell. But Alison swayed her over with pizza and by the time they were headed to bed, Emily was back to her usual self, this mornings events pushed to the back of her mind.

For once, Emily was awake before Alison, slipping out of her iron grip and padding downstairs to make a coffee and some breakfast. She'd neglected her job yesterday, so she intended to go in and apologise, hopefully they'd understand what was going on, with her mother leaving to see her father and adjusting to living on her own. A few white lies.

The coffee was brewing as Emily found her phone, a text from the others planning dinner tonight, another from Paige, something about a swimming meet to encourage the newer students to take it up. It seemed her day was booked up, which should've left her happy or stressed maybe, wondering how she would get it all done.

Instead, biting her lip, Emily was nervous, Alison hadn't left her side in weeks. Her hand lifted to her neck in reminder, shivering. She had two options. The first, to leave before Alison got up again and hope she understood when she got back. The second, wake Alison and tell her, only to risk something coming up with the blonde and having her days plans altered.

Emily brought her phone and coffee back to Alison's room, sipping it as she sat at the end of the bed. She got through half of it before Alison stirred, a frown at first, her arms had been full last night. She sat up in alert before she spotted a grinning Emily, having watched her wake.

"Come back to bed." Alison muttered, head hitting the pillow again when she realised Emily was still here.

"I can't. I need to leave soon. I was waiting for you to wake up before I left." Emily said, but despite it all, she set her coffee to the side and took her spot next to Ali. Alison gave a hum, wrapping her arms around Emily.

Where did Emily think she was going today?

"What have you got planned?" Alison asked, hands cascading through Emily's hair as she woke up, coming more and more to her senses.

"Work, a swim meet, we have dinner tonight as well with the girls." Emily listed off, her eyes closing. Alison hummed again, wondering how to break the news to Em.

"I spoke to your boss yesterday, you had some time off available, and with your Mum gone, they agree you should take some time off." Alison started, noticing Emily tense. She continued to run her hands through her hair.

"It's good for you Em, for us. Settling in. I hate seeing you in that house by yourself too, anyone could turn up. Let's grab some of your stuff and move you in here for the time being."

Sitting up, Emily looked down at Alison. She wanted to argue. But she knew when to pick her battles, learning rather, when to fight for what she wanted, and when to drop it.

"I still want to go to my swim meet." She said nervously, her eyes averting to the side. Alison smiled as she leaned up, cupping her cheek. She brushed their lips together before nodding.

"We'll pack your stuff, drop it off here and have enough time for you meeting baby, and still make it for dinner at Spencer's." Alison met Emily's eyes, watching the smile come back. She could be nice, all Emily had to do was consult her on things.

"I don't really want to stay at home alone. And you really don't have to come if you don't want too, it's really not a big thing. Paige said it was just a.." Emily trailed off at Alison's raised eyebrow and she wondered if she'd said anything wrong.

"...Paige said it was just a meeting, encourage some of the younger swimmers who are coming in. Numbers have been dropping." She finished off, moving over as Alison sat up beside her.

"I'm coming. This is important to you." Alison got out of bed, tossing a smile at Emily as she walked to her wardrobe. Emily went back to her coffee as she watched Alison pull out clothes.

"Now, you've got to wear this denim skirt I got you. It shows of your legs wonderfully, and this cardigan, you can easily throw something causal underneath. You'll look stunning." Alison spoke, more to herself as she picked out what it was she and Emily would be wearing today. Emily shrugged. It didn't bother her, she was hardly paying attention anymore as she finished the rest of her coffee.

"I'll have a shower while you finish deciding." Emily said, getting up. Alison, still stuck in her closet, looking for something to wear herself paused, peering out at her.

"Have a bath Em, you were tense yesterday. It'll help today go better." At Emily's questioning look, Alison shooed her away, calling out something about trusting her, Emily wasn't listening anymore as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and made herself a bath with salts and bubbles before submerging herself, hidden to her shoulders, eyes closing.

It was ten minutes later when the door opened, Emily stirring slightly, eyes peering up at Alison who stood in front of her now. She saw her clothes placed on the countertop and watched Alison crouch down beside her.

"Ali?"

"Shh, let me wash your hair and I'll go." Alison said quietly, a finger tracing Emily's cheek to her jawline. Emily nodded, eyes closing once again, glad she was hidden underneath all these bubbles. Alison had yet to see her naked, and Emily wanted to put it off until the right time. Alison kissed Emily's forehead, shifting to grab her shampoo and conditioner. She loved when Emily smelt of her, her fragrant soaps and lotions sinking into Emily's skin, reminding her of home. Opening the cap, Alison slowly poured the shampoo onto Emily's hair, massaging her scalp, rinsing and repeating the process with the conditioner. Emily admitted to herself how right Alison had been. Given the choice, she'd never leave the bath again, her limbs like jelly.

"Come on Em, let me dry you off and help you get changed. Even caffeine doesn't keep you up it seems." Alison joked, slowly waking Emily back up, having taken to drawing circles on Emily's shoulder. Emily blinked up at her, refusal on her lips.

"I'm only helping you get dressed baby, you'd do the same in my place." Alison stood, reaching for Emily's towel. Self consciously, Emily stood, stepping into the bath mat, relieved when the towel was wrapped around her. Alison rubbed gently, slowly rubbing the water from Emily's body, staring at her shoulders, her arms, tracing down her torso. She was kneeling do dry Emily's legs, focused on the task at hand. Emily's face grew hot, unable to watch Alison any longer, but the other was standing before her and drying off her hair before long.

Alison dropped the towel when she was done, grabbing for Emily's clothes. She tapped her thigh, helping her step into her panties before pulling Emily's arms through the straps off her bra, turning her to face the mirror.

Emily gasped finally looking at herself in the mirror, an ugly bruise marring the side of her neck. That wasn't what shocked her though. Alison had her dressed in deep blue panties, navy contrasted against her tanned skin. The bra matched, Alison clasping it, moving Alison's hair to the side as she kissed the side of her neck, smirking at Emily in the mirror.

"Look how beautiful you are." She murmured, kissing her neck again, and again. The softest of butterfly kisses placed there, until Alison pulled away. She had promised this wasn't going any further than just getting Emily dressed. Her hands smoothed Emily's curves before pulling away, reaching for the skirt and top she had picked out, and slipping Emily's cardigan over her shoulders.

"You look like a sexy librarian." Alison said, breaking the silence, grinning at the giggle that escaped Emily.

"I made you breakfast, you can't go on all day with just coffee. It's waiting for you downstairs." Alison ran a brush through Alison's hair before letting her go, sending her off with a kiss to her cheek. Emily went, pulling her shoes on in the bedroom before she left.

Once Emily was gone, Alison clutched the bathroom sink tightly, knuckles going white. She wanted to scream, lock Emily away in her room. What was fucking Pigskin doing, texting her girlfriend? Had she not learned? Did she really think she could get away with it?

Emily, so naive hadn't even read into it. The coach rarely brought students back to help recruit, if Paige was going to lie, she could've at least made an attempt to make it realistic.

Schooling her features, Alison looked at herself in the mirror. She'd show her, she'd show Paige what happened when she messed with something that wasn't hers.

Emily could take this one as a warning, going off with ex-girlfriends who still harboured feelings, Alison desperately wanted to bend her over, make the skin of her ass red and sore, give her plenty of marks. Show Emily who she belonged too. And she would, soon. It was too soon to jump into it now, she'd only scare Emily off. Emily didn't even know she'd done anything wrong yet, Alison smirked, she'd teach her.

Stepping into the shower, Alison washed and changed quickly, brushing her hair out of her face, changing into some tight jeans, a revealing white singlet top and blazer, heels, in case she needed the advantage today. Finishing her make up, Alison took a deep breath, joining her girlfriend for breakfast.

They didn't end up packing at all that day. Emily had enough time to grab her mail and laptop, but one look around her room and Alison had decided they should just dedicate an entire day to it, there were too many things they needed to grab and not enough time in their day to do it.

Instead, seeing as they'd already eaten, they went shopping. Not that Emily needed anything, but Alison always had something in mind.

"I really don't need anything Ali." Emily protested again as she was dragged to another shop, and another. Alison only smiled and gave her a pat to the arm. It was worse than being dragged along with Hanna. Alison didn't even seem to want anything, just browsing, holding things up, turning it over before discarding of it.

"Nothing in Rosewood has changed it seems. Anything I wanted I've got, or I'm bored of." Alison eventually said as they left the last shop. Her hand reached for Emily's, drawing her closer, scanning the shops they hadn't visited. It was much use. She didn't care for anything, and Emily was too stubborn to pick something she liked.

"We'll go out of town then. Ravenswood isn't far. We could go tomorrow." Emily tried compromising. Alison seemed to perk at the idea, tugging Emily to a seat as she rummaged through her handbag.

"We could stay over night." Alison suggested, taking the seat beside her as she brought her phone into view.

"We can stay the night, leave tomorrow morning, explore, find a place to have dinner, stay in a hotel, finish exploring tomorrow and come back home." Alison scrolled through her phone, picking somewhere they could say, showing it to Emily before proceeding to book online.

A night out of Rosewood, uninterrupted, with Emily. Maybe she could convince Em to leave her phone at home too, just the two of them. She'd already spent the majority of their morning showing Emily off, no matter how many times Emily tugged her shirt up over her hickey, it eventually slid down, showing off the pretty bruise Alison had left. All Ali could do was smirk when another customer or attendant saw, slipping her hand into Emily's or leaning her head on Emily's shoulder when she felt like no one had caught the hint. It was satisfying, to the point that Alison was vibrating in her seat with how well this morning had gone. Gossip would spread like wild fire. Busy-body mothers with nothing more to do would spread rumour after rumour until everyone in town knew they were together. Those who didn't believe it were either ignorant, or still holding out hope.

"We've got plenty of time before college." Emily brought up slowly. It was still a painful topic, but it had to be brought up again at some point.

"We'll plan something again when we get back. A road trip somewhere. We'll go to the beach, somewhere you can swim around as much as you like until we have to come back here." Alison shrugged, keeping the idea stored away for after they came back. She wanted to figure this one out first, considering it was tomorrow, she wanted to put them somewhere safe in town, nowhere they would have to worry about their safety- Emily's safety. She could take perfectly good care of herself.

"You wouldn't join me in the water?"

"Not at all. I'll be too busy tanning, god knows I don't get enough of it here." Alison laughed, putting her phone away. She turned to look at Emily, her breath caught in her throat. The way Emily smiled lazily, wind in her hair. She was relaxed, one hand still resting next to Alison's, waiting to pick it up again, the other day in her lap. Her skin only glowed in the sunlight and Emily had to swallow the lump in her throat.

No one else should be seeing this. No one else deserved to see Emily, dressed up in such a sinful way, walking around as though she was goddess. The smile slowly dropped from her face as Alison began to delve into her thoughts, all she wanted was to chain Emily up in her room, maybe just enough access to a bathroom, a window if she was good, as long as no one else could see her.

"Ali, are you okay?"

Alison snapped out of it, meeting Emily's worried gaze. She leaned in, brushing her lips against Emily's, taking her hand again.

"Fine, sorry Em, we're gonna be late to your meet whatever if we don't leave now." Alison said, tugging Emily up. Emily's laughter filled the air, gathering up, being taken with the wind as she corrected Alison.

If only it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N

Oh hello, glad some of you like this.

I just wanted to remind some of you that in the description it does say Dark Alison, I have a general idea of where this is going to go and if you don't like dark characters, maybe this one isn't for you. I'm not going to give any spoilers as to what's going to happen, but this is just a general reminder that this fic is rated M, and Alison is a dark character in this.

Enjoy lovelies xx

Arriving at the school took longer than expected. They'd stopped to have lunch, and Emily's neighbours stopped her to ask about her mother, then Alison was stopped by an acquaintance, who left rather quickly when it was clear that Alison didn't have the time for it.

Arriving at the school, Alison stopped them at the main doors, turning to look at Emily.

"Em.. Just be careful in there."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard a bit about how Paige would intimidate you. You're both the coaches favourite, I'd hate for something to happen." Emily smiled at Alison's worry, squeezing the hand that still held hers. Her past with Paige was easily forgiven and forgotten, moving on quite easily.

"She's different now, Ali, nothing to be worried about." Emily reassured, opening the doors to let them in, letting it swing shut behind them.

The halls were quiet, the holidays well and truly underway. Lockers were empty, classrooms were eerily silent. It made Emily quicken her step, whilst Alison trailed behind, taking everything in as she went. These walls carried so many of her secrets, it filled her with pride, knowing she could still use so many of them to her advantage.

About to enter the pool, Emily looked back at Alison, now much further behind. She gave a wave, the smile from Alison was enough reassurance that everything was fine, heading inside.

Alison continued smiling, even after Emily was gone. Her hand trailed against the wall as she walked. She wanted to wait a moment before entering, a dramatic entrance always suited her after all. She struggled, letting Emily go in there alone. It hurt, letting Em out of her sight, even for a moment. He palms grew sweaty, forcing herself to remain outside for just a few more minutes.

Regardless of the fact that Emily was in there with her ex girlfriend, who very clearly still loved her. Who was to say there was even students in there, this was just a set up to get Emily away from her, to take her, fill her with lies, Emily could've already run off with that bitch.

Alison was running, pushing the doors open, rounding the corner. She stopped short when she saw what was going on in front of her, Emily, Paige and their coach standing in front of the bleachers, students and their parents listening intently to what it was they were saying. Alison stepped back, making herself unknown, to watch from the shadows.

Everything was fine, normal even. Emily gave a hug to Paige and shook her coaches hand as she stepped inside. She answered any questions directed at her, and helped answer some of the parents and students questions. It made her feel useful. The smell of the chlorine relaxed her, bringing her alive, her shoulders dropping back. This was where she had confidence, her shoulders back, her head high. Emily answered everything and anything she could with pride. When they were finished, Emily spoke to a few of the new swimmers about technique and practice before parting, her eyes dancing around the room, hoping to catch Alison so they could go home, back to Alison's that was.

"Where are you running off to so soon? I swear you just got here." Emily turned, smiling at Paige, both of them standing away from the group of parents and students discussing with the coach.

"I left Alison around here somewhere, she won't be far." Paige's eyes left Emily, looking around with a shrug.

"She was always good at hiding." Emily laughed uneasily, self consciously pulling up her shirt, looking around again. She had hoped to avoid Alison and Paige running into each other, it never seemed to have a great outcome.

"Thank you for coming Em." Paige said, taking her attention once more. Emily looked back, nodding, about to reply when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She didn't need to look back, to know it was Alison.

What Emily did miss though, by not looking back at her girlfriend, was the hard glare set in, the way she mouthed 'Pigskin' to Paige, looking her up and down with a smirk.

"Ready to go baby?" Alison asked, her nails grazing the edge of Emily's shirt, tugging it down slowly to reveal her mark to Paige. Alison rejoiced in the way Paige's eyes narrowed, flicking between Emily's neck and Alison.

"I'll text you Em, see you around?" Paige asked, holding her arms out for a hug. Emily moved from her grip, returning the hug quickly.

"I'll see you Paige." Emily smiled, but she wasn't around for long, Alison snatching up her hand and dragging her from the pool. She figured Alison had just had enough of being here.

In reality, Alison was enraged. Emily hadn't asked before putting her hands on another woman, let alone her ex. Alison tried to reason that Emily was ignorant, that she still needed to learn. Which might've worked, except the rage continued to build until Alison was pushing Emily into a classroom, closing the door and backing Emily, a doe eyed scared Emily, up against the teachers desk, hands gripping her waist so tightly, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood.

Neither of them spoke, Emily faintly remembered last time, how Alison required her to be silent. She licked her lips nervously as she looked at Alison, leaning back as Alison leaned forward.

"I hated that. She was all over you, touching you. Just like she used to though, isn't that right? Is that what you want?" Alison's voice grew, glad she'd diverted them away from the pool and students who would be leaving.

"It is, isn't it? You want her, touching you." Emily shook her head, trying to decide if it was worth saying something, pleading her case. Alison snarled, a hand gripping Emily's hair tight, forcing her hair back while the other wrapped around Emily's neck, a warning.

"Say my name Emily." Alison said quietly, her voice still, void of emotion. Emily couldn't see her, the hand in her hair forced her neck back tightly, forcing Alison out of her vision.

"A-Alison."

"Again." Alison demanded, the hand on Emily's throat tightening.

"Ali. Alison. Please."

Alison had her eyes trained on Emily's throat, tightening again. She loved the way Emily's breath became light, her name on Emily's lips had the potential to be the last thing she said.

"Baby, one more time for me."

Emily's vision blurred with tears as her throat and lungs burned for air. A quiet, forced 'Alison' left her lips and Alison let go, both of her hair and her throat. Emily heaved in air and tears dropped from her eyes, her body giving up as she slumped, not having the energy to keep herself up, instead her back hitting the desk as she tried to gain some composure back.

Alison was in ecstasy, climbing onto Emily, sitting atop of her, Alison's hands, now gentle, cradled Emily's face.

She loved to see her cry.

"So good baby, so so good, I love when you cry for me." Alison moaned as she leaned in, her tongues trailing from her jaw where tears fell back to her eyes, licking her salted cheeks. These were her tears. Shed for her.

"Don't see her again." Alison said, her hands now resting either side of Emily's face, looking down at her. Emily managed to nod, the tears now falling slower. Emily watched Alison's features soften and the clench in her chest loosened. She hated disappointing Alison, she's lived her for so long and despite this new... relationship being different from what she expected, she couldn't bring herself to fault Alison for that.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered, but Alison shushed her, leaning in to kiss her.

It was gentle compared to anything Emily has felt in the past moments, slowly growing passionate and needy as Alison pushed flushed against her, revelling in the way Emily squirmed. Emily's hand gripped Alison's waist, ran across the length of her back, she wanted more, kicking herself for being against this desk, not only uncomfortable, but shaking from earlier. She pulled away, ignoring Alison's look of confusion.

"I want to go home." Emily admitted, the words surprising even herself. She wanted to ask for a minute to think, but there was still a sharp pain in her neck, her breath uneven as everything caught up with her at once.

Alison cursed to herself, moving off Emily, helping her into a sitting position. This wasn't the reaction she wanted. She had planned to make up for choking Emily, but the other wasn't having any of it. As Emily panicked, Alison helped straighten her clothing, a soothing finger running over Emily's tender neck.

"Maybe I went too far. Baby I'm sorry." Alison whispered, wrapping her arms around Emily, lips pressed to Emily's flushed skin, hot under her lips.

"We'll go home."

Emily wasn't sure if Alison was taking her to her own house, seeing how she rarely lived there, or to Alison's, but at this point she didn't care. She raised a hand to her throat, looking at Alison is shock, struggling to process what had happened.

"Take it as a lesson." Alison simply said, pulling Emily's arm so she would stand. Emily jerked away.

"It hurts." Emily stated, sounding stupid to her own ears. Alison laughed lightly, taking Emily's arm again, this time with more force, bringing her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"That was the point. I'm sorry I did it there though, I should've explained myself more. She infuriates me Emily. Anyone who wants your attention does. Don't you get it?" Neither girl could see each other, Alison dragging Emily behind her, a bee line to her car. Alison only stopped to open the car door for Emily, waiting for her to sit before squatting on the ground beside her to talk.

"I would never do anything to you that's not good for you." Alison started, a hand rubbing Emily's thigh.

"Maybe, maybe that was too much for you. But you should've seen how beautiful you looked, even when you couldn't breathe you were saying my name." Alison tried not to get worked up again. She had desperately wanted to take Emily back there on the table, watch her cry and choke for breath. She couldn't wait for Emily to bruise, purple and blue hues covering her neck.

Alison sighed, watching Emily retreat into herself. She couldn't have that, she squeezed her thigh, gently for attention and caught Emily's gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Alison asked, smiling at Emily's nod.

"Say it."

"I trust you." Emily said quietly, almost a whisper. Alison almost purred with delight.

"I won't do anything that will seriously hurt you baby. Nothing you won't enjoy, nothing that isn't for your own good." Alison said, standing to close the car door and slip into the drivers seat.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've been so scared to look at the comments, mostly because I don't want it to affect how I'm writing the story. In saying that, you all seem to like it and want more so here we are, kinda short but the next chapter will make up for it I promise xx

The drive back to Alison's was quiet. The radio kept them company, but both were lost in thought until they were walking through the front door of Alison's place, snapping out of the trance the car ride had put them in.

Emily had walked in first, Alison trailing behind her. She feigned guilt, eyes downcast. She wanted to tell Emily to get over it, maybe Alison would do it again, after all, the only way to get Emily to stop sulking, was if she grew accustomed to it. And she'd have too, Alison was still squirming with ecstasy, the image of Emily teasing her, knowing she could see it again whenever she wanted.

Emily hid herself away in the bathroom for the time being, locking the door. Her hand trailed over her neck, fingers trailing over the sorest spots of her neck, hissing when it hurt more. She eventually let her hands drop, turning away from the mirror.

Her mind was racing, the events playing out over and over again. Alison had choked her, placed hands on her, bruised her for the world to see.

If it had been anyone else, Emily would've run for the hills, called Spencer for some back up, run, as far away as she could. It was just...

Alison.

Alison, who never even looked her way, who kissed her for practice, who never loved her before.

Alison who now held her, looked after her, made her laugh.

Alison now, was different. Emily melted in her arms, craved her embrace, Alison who looked at her with love, told her she loved her.

Alison who wanted her and only her.

Emily struggled to fault her.

She wanted to love Alison, be loved by her.

"Emily?"

Brought out of her thoughts by her name, the knock at the door following, Emily turned back to the mirror, splashing her face with water, drying herself quickly, opening the door and stepping out, colliding with Alison.

"Oh-"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine-"

Alison laughed, steadying the two of them, her hands grabbing Emily's. She delighted in the way Emily gave a small smile, and an eventual chuckle.

"You sure you wanna go tonight Em, I can always make up something for the others, if you wanted to stay home." Alison offered, dropping one hand, but clasping Emily's other and leading her to sit on the bed.

"I want to go. They're all moving soon, we might not get another chance for a while." Emily said, careful not to bring up college. She didn't want anything else spoiling this day.

Emily sat down on the edge of Alison's bed, expecting the other to follow her. Instead, Alison decided to stand in front of her, parting Emily's thighs to stand between, wrapping her arms loosely around her shoulders, fingers brushing Emily's hair gently.

"I love you, more than anyone else I've ever loved, you know that right?" Alison started, smiling as Emily began to reply. She swallowed it with a kiss, pulling away to finish what she'd begun saying.

"I've done a lot. All for you Em, I'm here for you, I wouldn't want you living here, being here with me otherwise." Emily nodded slowly, frowning when Alison laughed.

"You wouldn't understand.

I want to devour you Emily.

I want to cut you open and hold your heart in my hands, it beats for me, I know it does. I want to hide you away from everyone, from sunlight itself. I want to get you so pregnant, they'd be mine somehow, till you couldn't move. Our own home, in some small town where no one knows who we are, where none of your ex's or family would try to take you from me. Just you and me. How it should be anyways. "

Alison's hand came to rest over Emily's heart, fingernails scratching lightly through Emily's shirt. Emily's lip were parted, words escaping her. She blinked repeatedly, trying to process everything Alison had just said.

Heart.

Sunlight.

Hide.

Pregnant.

Secluded.

Alison.

Alison watched it whirl around in Emily's mind, leaning in to kiss her. Emily didn't respond to the light peck. She hardly breathed. Instead she pulled away, backing away, away from Alison, who only followed her. She backed away as much as she could until Alison planted herself on Emily's lap.

"Are you scared? Let me take care of you."

Alison cupped her cheeks gently, kissing her softly. Soft hands and soft lips coaxing life into Emily who hesitantly kissed back. Stroking her cheek with approval, Alison deepened the kiss, tongue swiping across Emily's lip until she opened for her. Emily's hands were awkwardly in the air, shyly planted themselves on Alison's back, kissing back finally with some life in her.

The kiss didn't last long. Nothing did. The shrill of Alison's phone caused Emily to jump, pulling apart quickly, hands retreating, Alison pulling away with a growl. Who had the right to bother them? Disturb this, their peace? What were they thinking?

The phone stopped, only to start again. Emily gave her a little push, nudging her in the direction of it, there was no point ignoring it. Whoever it was would only keep ringing. Alison sighed, getting up, going through her bag for her phone.

"What?" Alison snapped, turning her back on Emily. Spencer's voice filled the line, questions without breaks filling Alison's head. She turned to look at Emily, apologising as she took the phone from the room, prepared to give Spencer an earful.

Emily breathed. She took large lungs of air in, exhaling them out as quietly as she could in an attempt to fool Alison she was fine.

She wasn't.

Emily shifted, trying to decide how she currently felt about the situation. Aroused, scared, wanted. Were they normal emotions to feel all at once?

Moving to prop herself up against the pillows, Emily looked around for her phone, realising she hadn't touched it at all today. Frowning, Emily tried to dismiss it as she settled in, eyes clothing briefly. However overwhelmed she'd been, it took a toll as she relaxed.

"If I've said we're coming to dinner, I've agreed to a time, a place, is there any need to call me to check? A text would've been just fine." Alison argued stubbornly with Spencer, groaning as the girl continued to talk.

"Well, I couldn't get a hold of Emily, she wasn't sure what she was doing, seeing as you two are attached at the hip, it was only reasonable I call you. Can you put her on?"

"No. She's busy." Alison padded back to her room quietly, smiling as she saw Emily how she always wanted to see her, at peace.

"With what?"

"Imagine what you interrupted and why I might be so bitchy, and go with it."

There was silence for a moment, Spencer seeming to struggle for words.

"You're together then."

"Good job Spence, finally figured it out." Alison mocked, considering clapping down the line as the girl finally used the brain of her she was always complimented on.

"Since when?"

"I think, humour me here Spence, I've left my girlfriend much to long to talk to you, no? Keep your questions and your nose out of my business, no questions tonight or else. No need for you to make Emily uncomfortable or upset with your prying. If I hear so much as a peep from you, you'll regret it." Without waiting for a response, Alison hung up, bringing her phone back with her, her anger dispersing as she sat beside Emily in bed again, cradling her face until her eyes opened.

"Sorry about that. Spencer's a mood killer." Alison whispered, delighting in the way Emily giggled, and kissed her softly.

"Another time."

Silence fell between them, eyes closing, hands linked. There wasn't a need to move, or talk, or even to be awake as both girls drifted off together beside one another.

Dinner with Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison went over smoothly. They went to some artsy-hipster recently opened diner that Aria picked out. Towards the end of the evening, they all ended up at Spencer's for coffee and more conversation, spanning wilding from current boyfriends to college to high school memories.

Alison and Emily were the last two to leave Spencer's, watching the others leave, hugs going around. Hanna and Emily pulled one another to the side, talking quietly with promises to text and call and write letters and stupid emails to complain about their workload. It was hard to pull away, knowing Hanna was confident in where she was going, having to leave first, before the others to have enough time to settle in.

"I think, I'll miss her most." Emily whispered to Alison when Hanna's car finally pulled away. What should've been a flare of jealousy, was instead a twist of guilt in her stomach.

"I could make her stay." Alison offered.

Like I'm making you stay, she thought, reaching out to finally grab Emily's hand now that the other two were gone.

"No, she's wants this." Emily said, squeezing her hand gently in thanks.

"It was so good to see you, Em. You'll have to come around before I go." Spencer said, pulling the two out of their bubble, arms wide and wrapped around Emily quite suddenly, kissing her cheek, hugging her tightly.

"We'd love to come around again." Emily answered, smiling as she hugged her back.

"Take care. Call me if you need anything, alright?" Spencer pulled away, hands holding Emily's shoulders, holding her gaze. Emily nodded, words stuck in her throat. Spencer let go with a small pat and turned to Alison.

Neither of them had anything to say. What was there anyways? If it went in any longer, Alison was going to take it as a challenge and strangle the girl herself.

"Come on Em, lets go home." Alison said, holding out her hand. Emily took it, waving over her shoulder to Spencer, and smile so genuine it hurt, Spencer wondered if she was doing the right thing, letting Emily walk away.

Alison smirked, just for herself, and considered this a win as she walked home with Emily.

Just another step in making Emily hers.

For good.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this is under an hour, I'm sick, but I read the reviews and I'm feeling the love. This is a hard fic, it's not everyone's cup of tea. My next point, this is more of a filler chapter, I just needed something there to build the next chapter. Enjoy xx

Three days went by without drama. Three days without tension or hostility. The couple enjoyed each other's presence and time together, taking turns to cook and clean and make the other laugh.

Until it all came crashing down.

"Alison I have to go back to work." Emily said one morning, showered, hair pulled back, casual wear donned to pull on an apron and serve customers, make coffee and get through the day to get a pay check in the end.

"Why? You don't need it." Alison argued, stubbornly standing in front of the doorway of their bedroom, seeing as most of Emily's things were here now, and she wasn't ever returning to the place she used to call home. This was her home now, Alison had decided.

"It's alright pay, it's good to have experience. My parents don't have a lot like yours, I need to look after myself." Emily argued back, coming to stand in front of her girlfriend. They'd been at this for an hour already, all she wanted to do was leave by now.

"Do as I say, Emily." Alison warned. She wasn't in the mood. Why did Emily, or more correctly, Emily's soon to be former workplace, have to ruin this for them?

"Or what?"

Alison raised an eyebrow. The whole argument had been a testament to her power, her decision making, Emily's trust in her. This was the final straw. The questioning, a challenge. She took a step, watching the vulnerability in Emily seep through, a faltered step back by her girlfriend.

"I've been so lenient with you Em, perhaps that was a mistake." Alison spoke slowly, lurching forward, hands on Emily's shoulders and with a harsh push, forcing Emily to stumble down onto her knees.

Perfect.

"No speaking. Don't even look at me until I'm done with you." Alison said, enjoying the way Emily rebelled for the smallest moment, glancing up unsurely before glancing back down to the floor. Moving behind her girlfriend, Alison first took out Emily's hair, letting her hair fall down her shoulders, running her fingers gently through Emily's hair as she began to speak.

"Tell me Emily, do you really enjoying working there? Yes or no."

"Yes."

Alison nodded, she wasn't angry, Emily was being honest, that's what she wanted, it would put her in less trouble for being honest, maybe, sub-consciously, Emily knew that, deep, deep down.

"Do you think of me as weak?"

"No."

Alison smiled, kicking off the shoes she'd put on to follow Emily out the door, should she have somehow made it out of their room. This would be good.

"Then why, Emily, am I constantly having to prove myself, hm? You're so determined with this job, you won't let me prove I'm enough!" Alison's voice rose, coming to stand in front of Emily, gripping long dark locks, forcing Emily to meet her eyes. Fear met Alison. Good.

Still pulling Emily's hair, Alison manipulated her body, pulled her over the bed, front flush against the bed covers, unable to see Alison anymore who stood behind her.

Emily tried to breathe, the pain having subsided from Alison pulling her hair. Tears already stung her eyes, hearing the disappointment in Alison's voice hurt more than when the other had pulled her hair.

"Baby, you never learn. I'm going to have to teach you, okay?" Alison stood behind her, taking in the sight. If she wasn't so angry she'd love to lean over Emily, kiss her neck, her spine, caress her from behind and make her cry from pleasure.

Too bad, it had to be the opposite.

"You don't have to count this time. Take it as a warning to be good." Alison said. Emily lifted her head in confusion, about to ask when a harsh hand landed on her ass, a yelp of pain leaving her lips, quick to try and scramble across the bed and away from Alison.

"Shh, hey, it's easier if you lay still Emily, or I'll add more. Come on, ten with your jeans, ten without and your lucky I don't use your hairbrush." Alison cooed, her body tingled at the sound of Emily's cry, Alison's hand coming down on denim another nine times, only having to pull Emily back into the position she wanted her twice.

"This will hurt more, okay? But it's so you get the message." Alison said, hands unzipping Emily's jeans, pulling them down to her knees.

Emily had already started to cry, tears staining her cheeks. By now, she just wanted to curl up with Alison, cursing herself for picking up the phone this morning.

"Next time."

Alison slapped her hard, her own hand stinging as Emily's cheeks bloomed bright red.

"You'll ask me Emily, before you want to go anywhere."

She switched cheeks, Emily's cries spurring her. All Alison wanted was red sore cheeks to remind Emily of what she'd done. And perhaps, something Alison could admire for a few days.

"You'll trust me to look after you."

Alison came down hard in a surge of slaps, Emily's bum hot under her hands, a noticeable red even against Emily toned skin. Instead of comforting her girlfriend just yet, Alison had other ideas and she moved to the other side of the bed, having to bite her lip at the sight.

Emily's hair was a mess, her hands clutched the sheets for support, her face was wet with tears, eyes swollen, apology on her swollen lips. Alison resisted the urge to kiss her, instead, she picked up Emily's phone, dialling the contact labelled 'work' and putting them on speaker.

"Emily? Please tell me you're still coming in we-"

"I'm sorry, Emily's not able to come in. In fact, it's better if you cancel her employment there for good. She won't be returning."

The line went silent, Alison deciding it wasn't worth waiting for a response as she hung up. Alison went around the bed, pulling Emily's underwear over her hips, but pulling the jeans away, knowing they wouldn't be comfortable right now. Positioning herself at the headboard, Alison coaxed Emily towards her, placing her girlfriends head in her neck, accepting her apologies with a kiss to the cheek.

"Promise me you'll be good now, baby I hate doing that."

A lie, but one she could get away with.

"I promise, Alison I'm so sorry."

Minutes passed as Emily calmed down, her breathing evening. She didn't fall asleep, but she did enjoy relaxing against Alison. If she'd only known god Emily felt like an idiot, not trusting herself to ask why Alison hadn't said anything sooner.

"You were very pretty like that." Alison mumbled, kissing her cheek again, a hand brushing down Emily's back.

"Crying?" Emily asked confused, not daring to move while Alison was being so gently with her.

"Tears, needy, you don't know how much it turns me on." Alison went on to explain, soothing Emily when she tensed, mumbling praises when she relaxed.

"I know you're confused, you have a lot to learn, but you're already perfect Em, and mine. Nothing will happen that's not good for you."

Silence filled the air for a moment, Emily sitting up, squirming slightly.

"I trust you." Emily said, leaning in to kiss Alison softly.

Barely having time to contain her smirk, Alison allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss, savouring it for a moment. Her heart soared, not wanting to forget this moment, not ever.

Eventually though, Alison grew bored of the kiss, it was nice and all, but she wanted more. Grabbing Emily's hips, Alison guided her to sit in her lap, deepening the kiss once Emily was firmly there.

"I love you, y'know that." Alison said, letting Emily break away to breathe.

"I know. I love you too." Emily smiled, licking her lips, leaning in to press shy kisses against Alison's neck.

"I want you Emily. Tell me you want me too."

Emily nodded, still kissing Alison's neck gently, no intention to answer her verbally until a warning tap landed on her already very sore skin.

"I want you too, Alison." Emily whispered, pulling away to meet Alison's eyes. She was in some discomfort, knowing she'd likely be uncomfortable for a few days, but it was the last thing on her mind right now.

"I know when, when I've been rough with you, you haven't had much of a choice. This is different. This is making love, fucking, sex, whatever you want to call it. You have to want this too, okay?" Alison didn't want to force her into anything, which seemed ironic, but Alison only manipulated Emily to do the things her girlfriend didn't realise she needed. Alison wasn't about to take advantage of her when it came to sex.

"N-Not today? I'm just, it hurts to sit like this and, and I-"

Alison cut her off, finger pressed to her lips, nodding silently.

"Lay on your front, I'll get some cream, it'll help the heat. We won't have sex until you're ready, okay?"

It was later, when Alison had left Emily to sleep, knowing her girlfriend had been overwhelmed, that Emily's doubt made an appearance. Emily was still laying on her front, the blinds and door closed to keep out the light.

Sore and uncertain, Emily reached for her phone, texting the only person she knew could help right now.

 _Can we talk?_

How stupid could she be?


	6. Chapter 6

oh hello xo so this chapter is really part of one big chapter I'm working on but it was all so much to work on at once, so I cut it down to work on them in three parts. Thank you again for the reviews, I just read them and they warmed my heart. See you soon xx

Emily hadn't slept well that night. Or any night lately, she'd become exhausted with the current events, one current event in particular which was her relationship with Alison.

Emily loved Alison, she really did, but she needed to talk to someone else about this, figure things out so she could be happy around Alison, not so on edge all of the time. Worried that a toe out of line would cause her to lose the one she loved.

It was over breakfast, Emily sipping her coffee as Alison scrolled through something on her phone, that Emily decided to finally bring it up in the only way she knew how.

"Ali, I was wondering, if you haven't got plans today, that maybe I could go past my parents house? Just to check the mail and clean up a little. So the dust doesn't accumulate and, y'know..." Emily trailed off, biting her lip as Alison looked up, slowly meeting her gaze, smiling.

"Sure Em, did you want a lift over there?"

"No, no I thought I might run, I feel about stiff, might help."

Alison nodded, kissing Emily's cheek as she took their empty dishes to wash up, keeping her back turned.

She was thrilled. Emily was finally understanding, asked her to visit her parents house, not home, because home was here, with her, so Emily was entitled to a small reward.

"I might tan for a bit while you're gone. Meet back here after lunch? Two?" Alison asked, glancing at the clock. Emily had plenty of time to do what she needed and be back. It took enormous strength on Alison's behalf not to give her an hour and warn her not to be even a minute late, but some credit was due. Emily was taking things seemingly well, if only they'd continue.

"Two's fine. I'll go get ready." Emily left a kiss to Alison's cheek, heading back upstairs to change.

Contemplating whether she should follow her today or not, Alison shook her head. When Emily's mother moved back or, hopefully, sold the house, then it wouldn't be a responsibility of hers. She'd let Emily have it while it lasted.

Emily pulled on some running tights and a jacket which, when zipped uncomfortably high, covered her neck. Satisfied, Emily ran back down the stairs and, making sure to grab her phone, receiving a kiss from Alison on her wait out.

"Be good."

Emily nodded, promising to be home soon as she left, not looking back. She didn't want to feel guilty, she wasn't doing anything wrong. All she was doing was going for a run, maybe seeing a friend along the way and some yard work. It wasn't a big deal. She only hoped that's how Alison saw it, should she find out.

Emily ran the long way, taking the scenic route, taking deep breaths of air in and exhaling deeply, needing to feel something other than the confusion and hurt that swirled through her mind, clouded her thoughts. Anytime she paused, stopped for even a brief moment, Alison had a way of invading her thoughts, her voice surrounding the air around her.

Be good.

Emily wasn't being good.

Standing in front of such a familiar house, Emily's heart clenched, guilty that she hadn't returned in so long. This was supposed to be home. Yet she felt like a stranger standing before it.

"I was wondering when you would show." Emily turned, shoulders slumping in relief as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you showed. I know how busy you've been lately." Hanna laughed, arms tightening around Emily as they headed inside.

"I've always got time for you. Besides, Aria helped me pack last night, so I haven't got much, if anything left." Hanna grasped Emily's hand tightly as they went to sit on her family's couch, the house looking how it always did, however less lived in, empty, cold. Not at all how Emily remembered it.

"What's going on Em?" Hanna asked quietly, bringing Emily back to the present. Worried about her friend, Hanna pressed forward, invading her vision, frowning when Emily flinched at the sudden intrusion.

"Alison and I are.. dating?" Emily was slow to say, watching the confused but supportive smile begin to cross Hanna's face.

"Okay, why don't you seem happy about that? That's huge. I know you've been following her around forever, why so glum?" Hanna said, nudging her friend at the small tease, Emily clearing her throat as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"Things are great but something happened, a few things really. They probably aren't that bad but I, I do love her Hanna, I do."

Emily twisted her hands in her lap as she struggled with herself. Friends discussed their relationships with each other. She'd done it before, when she was with Paige or Maya. Why should this be different?

"Did something happen? Did one of you get hurt?" Hanna was taking in signs, not the typical blonde most people thought she was. The way Emily wouldn't meet her gaze, god she only needed to see a hint of a bruise to go in, attack Alison, guns blazing, heart in a good place.

"No, not, not in a way she didn't, she, she enjoyed what was happening and I was caught off guard for the most part."

"Things got kinky that you didn't like. That's still hurting you Emily." Hanna reached for Emily's hand, squeezing reassuringly. Emily took in a breath, nodding as she understood, a pool of doubt settling uncomfortably within her.

"It started with this, before this even, this was just what's happened recently." Emily unzipped her jacket, exposing her neck as she stripped it off. Grabbing Emily's shoulders, Hanna grabbed her, eyes taking in the littered bruises of fingers that were beginning to fade, that shouldn't have been there to begin with.

"What else Em? It's okay. I won't say anything to her." Hanna said quietly, not wanting to scare her off. She held frail shoulders in a girl Hanna once thought of as so strong, paining her that this was the reality they were faced with. How hadn't she noticed?

"She gets jealous, of everything. It's like I can't breathe and it manages to upset her. I was fine with a little at first, it seemed normal, but Hanna it grew. I saw Paige and... I couldn't breathe. Then when we got home she was so gentle and sweet. Then yesterday we were arguing about work and she got rough, the worst of it was when she was finished, she called and quit for me."

"You're coming home with me. We're gonna figure this out. We'll call Spencer and Aria. Get you away from her." Was all Hanna could say after a few minutes of silence. Jerking away, Emily stood, zipping up her jacket tightly, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't come here for you to help me get away from Alison. I wanted you to help me be with her. I'm not good. She'll be upset about me seeing you, can you imagine how angry she'll be-"

"I don't care how angry Alison will be. I'm scared she'll hurt you again!" Hanna grabbed for Emily's hand, having to fight for it.

"Stop it! I've had enough of being manhandled by blondes, just hear me out without forcing me to do something." Hanna's hand dropped, still determined however.

"If you go back there then what's next? You can't see your friends? You can't work, you can't tell her where you're going incase she hurts you. She's directing your life. You're supposed to be going to college and living not, wait, Em you're going to college right? Emily turned away, thoughts trying to process. College was another heartstring that pulled sharply.

"I love her."

"I'm not questioning that. I'm just trying to keep you safe. Can't you see I'm trying to do what's best for you?" Turning back to her friend quickly, Emily tensed as she eyed her.

"Alison says the same thing. And I made her a promise. I said I would stay."

"Staying is going to get you killed. I'm not letting you go back."

"You don't let me do anything, I decide that."

"No, Alison does that for you!"

Emily ran. It was what she was good at, she glanced at Hanna, her chest squeezing tightly in her chest. Was it always this hard to breathe? Was there always this pressure? It made her stumble down the steps of her place, making for the footpath so she could get away, ignoring Hanna's calls for her to come back.

What did she know? Alison loved her. She, she did, didn't she? Suddenly she wasn't so sure. Her body ached as she tried to push forwards, away from Hanna calling out her name, away from what was her home, away from the guilt and fear of returning to Alison, who would likely enjoy the tears that spread down her face.

"Emily? Hey-woah what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Two hands grabbed her arms again, holding her still, despite how Emily lashed out, her head lifting.

"No, no go away. She'll never get over it when she finds out I saw you."

Paige looked at her confused then to Hanna was was jogging up to them, meeting Paige's gaze with fear.

"Em, I'm sorry let me help-"

"I don't want your help, I want to go home. Leave me alone Hanna, forget I said anything."

"She's hurting you-"

"Someone's hurting you? Alison? Is she hurting you? Emily?"

"Look at you, you're going to go back to her after what she did?"

"What did she do? Whatever it was let us help, let me help."

There were too many questions, the heaviness on her chest increasing as she struggled to breathe, pulling away from the both as she put her hands on her knees. Paige and Hanna continued to ask her questions, pushing her to answer but all Emily could hear was Alison.

Be good.

You deserve it.

I love you.

Dots swirled in her vision, grasping onto whoever's hand reaches out first, Emily's knees buckled, slamming hard against the concrete, barely registering with Emily as she tried to breathe in, unable to help but think of how mad Alison would be when she got back, Emily felt herself slip away.


	7. Chapter 7

My next chapter will be the darkest yet, just to warn you all. I've been a bit sad? Idk but I just finished reading one of my fav fics and it just inspired me to finish and feel a little better. Enjoy, sorry for the wait xx thank you again for all of the reviews!

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Emily groaned, hands holding her head as she sat up, needing to blink several times before she was awake enough to really comprehend who she was talking too. Her head felt heavy, passing out did that too her, the last thing she expected however was to feel this bad afterwards. She'd finally gotten some sleep, why did she feel like she hadn't slept at all? At the end of her bed, not her bed, or even Alison's, someone else's, sat a smiling Spencer cradling a cup of coffee, watching her friend. Spencer's bed. But how did she get here? Why was she here?

"What happened?" Emily asked quietly, sitting up, watching Spencer.

"From what Hanna and Paige explained downstairs? You had a panic attack and passed out. I sent them to grab some food and pick up Aria while I watched you."

It flooded back suddenly, an instant wave of regret and worry filling her as she met Spencer's eyes. So they all knew, but they likely didn't understand.

"I knew, when I found out about your relationship with Alison that nothing good would come out of it for you. She'd get everything she wanted plus more and you'd be, to be honest Em, I figured you'd just take it. You were always so weak with her, I'm surprised you came to us at all." Spencer stood, putting her coffee mug down as she moved to sit closer to Emily, a smile that was meant to be reassuring, sent shivers down the others spine.

"Alison always said she and I were alike. It's embarrassing to see she got it so wrong with you Emily, she knows better." At Emily's confused look, Spencer sighed, reaching for Emily's exposed skin as she sat in a tank top, Emily coming to the realisation herself that she'd been stripped of her safety jacket. Pulling the sheet up, attempting to cover herself, tugging on it when Spencer tugged back.

"She could've made it so pleasurable for you Em, so you enjoyed it, there's always a mix of pain in pleasure."

"Spencer, what are you going on about? Whatever this is, whatever you think, it's not true." Spencer shook her head, fingers grasping Emily's chin as she lifted it, taking in the sizeable hickey she saw too.

"We all have things we enjoy Em, you just weren't shown very well. Now Alison's gone and scared you. It won't do. Tell me Em, what else has she done, did you even have a safeword?"

Having enough, Emily pushed the sheets off herself to stand, about to yell when Spencer grabbed for her. They struggled for a moment, Emily's tired body eventually giving in to Spencer's persistence. Spencer had her arms wound around Emily's waist, gently pulling her back into bed, moving from behind Emily to position her back in the middle, sitting back in front of her.

"Humour me Emily, for just a moment, let me show you, I promise it won't get you into any trouble, and you can find out if Alison's way is really right." Spencer coaxed a smile from Emily, rubbing her thumb over her hand reassuringly.

"Think of a word for me."

"A word?"

"Any word."

"Coffee." The two shared a smile, although she was hesitant and still tired, Emily was curious as to what it was Spencer was trying to show her.

"I want you to say coffee when it gets too much, so I know you're serious, say coffee and everything stops Emily."

"What stops, Spencer-what are you doing? Hey!"

Spencer didn't kiss her, which really threw her off guard considering how close Spencer became, climbing into her lap, forcing Emily to look up to Spencer's face.

"When she choked you Emily, she forced her hands so tightly around your whole neck." Closing her eyes, Emily tried not to wince when Spencer's hands wrapped around her throat, no pressure applied, just a demonstration. It triggered how scared Emily felt previously however, how scared she'd been when she went without breathing for so long. Emily clenched her hands tightly, to stop her, remembering how she'd decided to give Spencer a chance in al of this.

"Instead she should've just pressed here, slowly, gradually see how long you could handle without breath, and then let you breathe. Enjoy it Em."

Spencer's thumb pressed down, the only pressure on her neck, causing Emily's breathing to become short momentarily, air allowed into her lungs a moment later. Before Emily could ask why Spencer was doing this, Spencer's thumb pressed down again, longer this time, and when she released Emily breathed with the slight high she felt from it with a sense of thrill and appreciation. Lifting a hand to her neck, Emily felt where Spencer had just pushed down, no lingering pain present or obvious.

"What else Emily? Tell me how else she's failed you." Looking away, Emily had the word coffee on her lips when she was saying something else, cursing herself for opening up.

"She pulls my hair, it feels like it's going to rip out." Making 'tsking' sound Spencer reached for Emily's hair tie, pulling her hair down, letting it fall lose around her shoulders.

"She was probably grabbing it wrong, not from the root, if she grabs it here at the end, then she's just hurting you, and a bigger idiot than I thought. She should've grabbed it here." Demonstrating, Spencer grabbed the ends of Emily's hair, not tugging, mildly uncomfortable, before moving to the roots of Emily's hair, Spencer's fingers soft, but able to control how Emily looked up at her.

"Did she draw blood?" Spencer asked quietly, fingers withdrawing from Emily's hair to brush against the hickey on her neck. The small shrug was enough to make Spencer shake her head in disapproval.

"You know I heard her. Spanking you. I wondered if she left the window open on purpose. I could do it properly Em, show you how it can feel good for both of us." Spencer was leaning in closer, lips just brushing Emily's neck. Emily stopped breathing, focused on Spencer's breathing against her neck.

Alison.

She was cheating on Alison.

"Coffee, Spencer stop."

Pulling away, Spencer smiled, hand smoothing over Emily's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Hanna will probably give in and wake you up when she gets back." Spencer moved off her friend, pulling the blanket over Emily.

"When you need me Emily, I'll be waiting." Spencer waited until Emily closed her eyes and slipped back into her sleep before leaving, taking her mug with her, as if Spencer had never been there to begin with.

When Emily next woke, convinced that she'd probably dreamt her encounter with Spencer, it wasn't Hanna that woke her, it was Paige, helping her to sit up, hugging her tightly, whispering an apology in her ear.

"What were you even doing there?" Emily asked as they were both walking downstairs.

"I was just getting back from the post office, I wasn't expecting you, or for you to collapse." Paige tried to laugh, but joke fell short and awkward. Emily's friends saved her however, wrapping their arms around her tightly, Aria snatching a hug before Hanna wrapped her arms around them both, kissing Emily's cheek with a loud smack.

"You're up. Great. We've got Chinese food, the newest IT movie and Jaws, the first one, we've got ice-cream as well, everything you'd need for a break up." Hanna said, steering Emily towards the couch. Looking over her shoulder in confusion at Hanna, Emily cleared her throat.

"I'm not breaking up with Alison." She said, falling on the couch with a huff as Hanna patted her back.

"Sure, and we're not all moving off to college soon. You never did tell me where you're going, I guess you've still got some time."

"Hanna..."

"How about we start on the Chinese and a movie and talk about this later. Poor Em has only just woken up." Aria jumped in to save her, again, handing her a box of fried rice to start on.

Hanna sat tightly to her right, expecting Paige who stood awkwardly off the side to claim her left, Emily was surprised when Spencer sat down, taking her attention.

"Sleep alright Em?" Spencer asked, fingers smoothing over her forehead, giving her a knowing smile. Staring, Emily nodded dumbly, questions that she couldn't ask in front of the others threatening to leave her. Starting on her Chinese food, Emily got through half the movie before she snapped.

"Stop staring and ask your questions already." Moving the bow empty container off her lap, her friends looking sheepish, Paige spoke up first, having stared at her from the other side of the couch.

"How could you stay with her when she'd done that?" Emily bit her tongue, a harsh reply swallowed back as her nerves threatened to bring up her stomach contents.

"I love her, and this is more of a misunderstanding than anything."

"She choked you, that's murderous."

"She wasn't trying to murder me Hanna, she was trying too-"

"Whatever it was, it won't happen again. You know better Em. You know what you need and what's right and wrong, don't you." Spencer cut off the growing argument between Hanna and Emily, a hand clutching Emily's tightly.

"Emily, we're here because we care, we love you. However you decide to handle this, we've got your back." Aria smiled reassuringly. Emily appreciated it as she sat back in silence, eyes still watching her as she tried to lose herself to the movie in front of her. It wasn't fair. Everyone was expecting something of her. To be good, to break up with Alison, to move on. Why couldn't they trust her?

Aria, Hanna and Paige had to leave by nine, Hanna driving everyone home. An exhausted Emily was shown Spencer's bed, no time to question earlier, Spencer said something about college and papers before closing the door, leaving Emily to fall into the pillows and to sleep as quickly as her head had hit the pillow.

"Emily, Emily wake up, wake up Em come on." Groaning, Emily swatted at the hand stroking her face, mumbling for them to go away. It was too early, she still felt like she hadn't slept at all.

"Baby, wake up." Emily cracked open one eye, coming face to face with a blurry, but definitely there Alison, who was frowning down at her.

"I was worried. I heard the others outside earlier, I saw them carry you in here, I was gonna come Em but you told, didn't you, you told them and now you're going to leave me."

The blurriness left, a pouting Alison filling her vision as Emily sat up, Alison sat beside her.

"How'd you get in?"

"Please, Spencer's passed out over her laptop like she always is at this time. The rest was easy."

The two stared at each other before Alison hugged Emily, pulling Emily's head to her chest. It took everything within her not to clench her hands, demand Emily out of Spencer's house and back into her bed. But she was on dangerous footing. Emily ran from her once, Alison didn't want to upset her until she was safe, unable to run away again. Somewhere only Alison could control her away from prying eyes.

"Don't leave me again, please Emily. You promised, why would you promise if you couldn't keep it?"

"I thought I could, it was too much, you're too much." Spencer's words washed over her, the gnawing feeling in her gut that it was real, she'd betrayed Alison.

"How am I too much?" Alison pulled away, hands catching Emily's face, studying her. She frowned, licking her lips as she held back assumptions on what was really going on. She needed to soften her words, rather than lashing out.

"You ran, you always run when things get too hard, when you can't cope, iI was making sure you wouldn't. I know I failed, quite obviously, but tell me I'm not right."

"You're not. She was right, Spencer was right, let go of me I don't want to talk to you right now."

Pulling her face away, Emily moved, slipping in sheets, managing to crawl somewhat away from Alison. Following her, Alison was on top of her, her front pressed to Emily's back pressing then hard into the mattress, hands encasing Emily's wrists above her head until she had no control on where she was going. Leaning down, Alison's chest pressed between Emily's shoulder blades as she whispered in her ear. There was hair everywhere, Emily jerking away, already pulling away, trying to get Alison to hear her out.

"Listen to me, hey, listen, everything I've ever done, was for you. I've known since the moment I took you under my wing, since the moment I let you kiss me in that stupid library that I would do anything for you. I ran away to keep you safe, I came back to keep you safe. And now, look at me, still trying to prove myself. What will it take?" Emily stopped struggling, head turned to rest against the mattress so she could breathe, think even. Closing her eyes, Emily just wished she was in Alison's embrace and had never opened her mouth, rather than fighting with her. However frustrating it was, eventually Emily would've snapped and they'd be here, having this conversation again.

"I want to be with you, not owned by you."

Alison sat up, letting go of Emily's wrists, pursing her lips, placing her weight on Emily's thighs to keep her there. She ran her hands over Emily's back, shoulders, the lengths of her arms. Long hair everywhere, fanning everywhere, covering her fingertips. Alison moved her hand back down to Emily's lower back, over her pyjama clothed bum, soothing over it so gently.

Lost in thought, in the caress of Alison and her gentleness, Emily only sighed when Alison's hands finally pulled away. Expecting to get up, Emily gasped, jerking from Alison. A sharp prick in her arm, Alison rolling away, getting off her to open the door. As things began to fade for the second time today, Emily saw two figures enter the room, reaching for her, Alison's soft voice soothing her.

"Get her in the car, I'll follow later. Get her in her room, lock everything up and get out of here. I don't want to see you two again." Alison spoke, handing keys to her two helpers. She ignored their guilty exchange in looks as they got into the car, Emily lying peacefully in the backseat.

As they drove off, Alison walked back to her home, one she'd miss dearly, seeing how plans had changed, Emily had made it so that they would have to leave much earlier than planned. That was fine by her, Alison could have Emily all to herself.

If Emily had thought she was bad before, she had another thing coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello - this chapter is just in Emily's POV. I wanted to work on it more but turns out I'm not in the best health, so all motivation for this story has been lost. I'm trying though, I really want to finish it. Let me know what you think xx

Emily woke up unable to move. Her eyes fluttered open to a dark room, light under the door barely illuminating it enough for her just see. Her limbs were numb, as if she'd been laying here too long. Heavy, weighed down, her bones felt like concrete, cemented into place.

Where was here anyways?

In a panic, Emily struggled with herself before a twitch in her toes made her grin, as she slowly got movement back, managing to sit up, glancing around the room in what little light she had. The room was bare besides a bed. There looked as though there was once a window now boarded up, but that was it. Reaching to the small bruise on her arm, Emily recalled last nights events. Alison had done this, of course. Alison was the cause of most wrong doings lately.

Just as Emily had the courage to say something, Alison went and ruined things for her, again.

Feeling outraged, Emily went and pulled on the door handle, frowning when it didn't open. Alternating between pushing and pulling the door, Emily looked for a lock on the door. Panic began to rise within her once more until she was shoving herself against the door, bashing against it with her fists in a fit of worry.

"Alison? Let me out. I want to go home!"

There was no response, Emily couldn't hear anything anywhere signalling that Alison was around. Crouching, Emily tried pushing her fingers under the crack, feeling for anything, a key, even a note explaining what was going on.

Giving up, Emily approached the window, squinting to see anything that would be useful in getting her out of here.

All she ended up with was a splinter.

Working her way around the room, Emily felt everything, from wall the floor for something else that would get her out of here, in contact with Alison or anyone else.

"This isn't funny Alison, let me out!" Emily yelled, standing near the door once again, listening for anything. She crouched down to try and peer through the small crack again, the light blinding. Fingers searched to grab something from the other side, nothing in reach like last time, causing Emily's desperation to grow.

"Ali? Alison please, is anyone there?"

Having taken to bashing on the door with her fists and small intervals of silence to listen out for anyone, Emily came to the conclusion that she was alone.

Alison. She was going to kill her, or break up with her, seeing how that was what the blonde would find worse between the two options.

What really hurt, was how Emily had the chance to be safe and tucked away from Alison, under her friends watchful gazes, and she'd turned it down in favour of protecting her girlfriend.

"I want to go home." Emily whispered to no one, crouched beside the door now. From this perspective, Emily could make out the bed in the middle of the room, a double with a couple of pillows and a duvet.

Standing, making her way back into bed, under the covers, Emily wracked her brain for idea until she was left with tears covering her cheeks, still wearing Spencer's borrowed pyjamas, wishing someone was here to get her out.

Her bladder hurt. Waking up again, standing near the door as she clenched her legs, Emily took to using her fist to alert someone.

"Please, Alison if you're there, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please let me out, I only need the bathroom. Please."

"I promise I'll come straight back in here, I won't ask for anything just please, let me go to the toilet, I'll be quick."

"Alison! Alison this isn't funny, Ali, Ali please."

Emily pleaded several times, calling out for someone who wasn't there, who wouldn't answer. Almost jumping on the spot, squirming with need it was all useless as she came to a pause, warmth spreading down her legs, pants clinging to her legs, a puddle forming on the floor. Sobbing, Emily contemplated taking them off, however if whoever brought her here came back before Alison, she didn't want to be caught half naked. She sat in her urine soaked pants beside the door, crying with shame.

Hunger came next. Her stomach was growling, louder and louder it rung in the room. Maybe it was all in her head, Emily didn't know anymore. Either way it was loud and Emily was in pain.

Emily had sat on the floor beside the bed, hoping to dry herself a little before she could slink back under the covers. Pressing on her stomach, willing it to go away, betting Alison would be back soon and this would all be explained. For now, the pain was nothing, manageable even. Emily could do this.

She would do this.

It happened again. The light had gone, plummeting Emily into complete darkness. Emily couldn't help it this time either, clenching too tightly it hurt as she sat in bed, not knowing what to do or where to go. She could wait till morning. Emily just had to wait till morning.

But her bladder couldn't.

The sheet under her was wet instantly, too tired and hungry to be disgusted, Emily rolled over, as if to embrace the warmth, thankful she could finally relax now that the tightness was gone.

She was tired. Emily supposed it came with not having anything to eat or drink. She was dehydrated, starving.

Was Alison trying to break her?

It wouldn't work.

Emily wouldn't let it work.

Emily missed her. Alison that was, but Hanna as well, and Spencer, Aria too. Even Paige was on the list of people she'd rather be with than here. Her parents were high up on the list, her fathers voice echoing in her ear. She wanted to hug him tightly, be protected by someone she trusted, someone who wouldn't let her down. Emily managed a smile at that as her eyes fluttered closed again. She missed the light more, as it dimmed under the door, wondering how long she'd been here.

"I miss my parents. I miss swimming. I miss the water. I miss my room at home and home itself. I miss showers. I miss reading. I miss movies." Things she'd see and do again, to remember them more than this moment right here.

It all became a blur. The light would come and go, come and go until Emily lost count. She licked her cracked lips, her pants sticking to her legs so tightly in some places it hurt to move. She closed her eyes again thinking of her mother, she could see her now, opening the door, the white light blinding her even with her eyes closed, warm arms wrapping around her, her voice.

"Emily? Emily I took it too far oh god I'm sorry, baby, can you hear me, come on. I just wanted you to learn, I'm sorry."

"Small sips, that's it. You'll feel better soon. I promise. Good girl, rest now Em, I'll get you cleaned up."

"Small bites, that's it god you're so thin, I miss your curves Em I'm sorry I did this to you. I was so angry, you weren't the one to take it out on."

"Open your eyes, hey, there's my girl."


End file.
